South Park Games:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to South Park Games:Requests for Promotion. You may apply for Rollback Rights or Administrator/Bureaucrat privileges on this noticeboard. To do so, you must meet the prerequisites, and then state what position you are looking for and why you think you need the rollback and/or administrator/bureaucratic tools. Requests for Checkuser, Oversight, and Revision Delete must be done at Community Central (and they will probably be declined). Patrollers are given the Rollback tool that allows them to quickly revert vandalism. They are also given Chat moderator rights that allow them to kick and ban users from the wiki's chat. In addition, unlike standard contributors, they can also move and/or rename pages and edit pages protected by an Administrator or Bureaucrat. Administrators have the power to block and ban users, protect pages, and delete pages and images, in addition to rollback, Chat moderator and move/rename rights. Bureaucrats, in addition of the administrator tools, have the ability to promote and demote users, excluding other bureaucrats. To qualify for patroller rights, editors must have been active for two months with no rule violations. Patrollers must receive a 10% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Users who apply within three months of joining will face a three month probationary period. This may also apply in situations such as activity being low, inexperience or users who were previously demoted. At the end of the three months a review will be made by Administrators and Bureaucrats to determine whether or not the user will retain their rights. To qualify for administrator rights, editors must have been active Patrollers for four months with no rule violations. Administrators must receive a 10% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Those applying for adminship will likely be asked questions on how they deal with certain situations. This is to see if a user has the capabilities of being an administrator. To qualify for bureaucratic rights, editors must have been active Administrators for six months with no rule violations. Bureaucrats must receive a 10% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Similar to applying for adminship, Those requesting for bureaucracy will likely be asked questions on what they'll do on certain situations and to see if the user has the strength to handle it. Editors with rollback and administrator experience on other wikis are encouraged to apply, and based on the editor in question exceptions may be made to the length of time editing required for promotion. When applying for promotion, a community vote will take place. Voting lasts 7 days, although it may be allowed to run shorter (in the case of an obvious pass/fail) or longer (in the case of a very close vote) at bureaucrat discretion. Only bureaucrats should close votes. Application users who are caught tampering with other users' votes, such as changing a 'no' to a 'yes', will have their request closed immediately. Non-staff members may not vote, but they can leave a comment on the user. Please submit your requests at the top of the "Active requests" page subsection. Active Requests Inactive Requests SavageBoss1989 - Patroller No Comment added Votes *'Yes (Probation) '- User:Big Brother1(Text/ ) 21:29, January 21, 2017 (UTC)Big Brother Comments *I'm in need of Patrollers, but since you're new, I'll give you probation to see how you preform. User:Big Brother1 (Text/ ) 21:29, January 21, 2017 (UTC)Big Brother1 Slayerx1995 - Patroller I know I've been inactive for the past 4 or whatever months and I apologize for being idle too long, but I'm now I'm back. The reason why I was idle was because I was busy with college. Im done with the midterms, exams, and now I'm on vacation until March 28th so I would like to reapply. I apologize and thank you. Slayer Da Boss '95 (talk) 22:19, January 21, 2017 (UTC)Slayerx1995 Votes *'Yes (Probation) '- User:Big Brother1(Text/ ) 22:21, January 21, 2017 (UTC)Big Brother1 Comments *You have been inactive for a long time, I think you will need to wait a few more days to reapply, let's see how you do.I am giving you another chance but stay active. User:Big Brother1(Text/ ) 22:21, January 21, 2017 (UTC)Big Brother1